Kage No Fairy
by NaruSsover
Summary: Acnologia apareció en la Isla Tenrō, parecía ser el fin, pero eso fue evitado, gracias a la aparición repentina de cierto Shinobi, que a pesar de los años que habían pasado, el seguía vivo, este sería un gran regreso, el regreso del Shinobi más fuerte del mundo y su nombre es... ¡Uzumaki Naruto!


Comencemos.

"¡Luchemos!" - Hablar.

"_¡No me rendiré!_" - Pensamientos.

"**¡No te imaginas quien soy yo**!" - Voz profunda, técnica.

*Maldición* - Narra personaje.

Agua.

Era lo único que se podía apreciar atraves de una gran esfera amarilla que cubría la Isla Tenrō. Tanto animales como miembros de Fairy Tail ya hacían dormidos en unos grandes cristales de magia pura.

Mientras tanto, en medio de todos esos cristales ya hacía acostada una persona, sus ojos azules se perdieron en la profundidad del océano.

**•••**

_Fairy Tail_

_Luego de iniciar las exámenes para convertirse en un mago Clase-S. La guerra contra el gremio oscuro Grimoire Heart se desató._

_Pelear para sobrevivir, eran las únicas razones por la cual lucharon, Grimoire Heart en sus momentos mostró su superioridad, pero Fairy Tail no dió ningún paso atrás, batallas hubo, por día y por noche, sin ningún tiempo para descansar, a la media noche llego la batalla final._

_Hades, maestro de Grimoire Heart tenía frente a él al equipo más fuerte de Fairy Tail, después de unas largas horas de pelea, el equipo Fairy Tai, compuesto por Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, Wendy Marvell, Lucy Heartfilia y Erza Scarlet, derrotaron a Hades y así obteniendo la victoria, Fairy Tail había ganado._

_Luego de unas pocas horas, el infierno se volvió a desatar, ahora el dragón del apocalipsis, el rey dragón, Acnologia había llegado a las Isla Tenrō._

_Makarov el tercer maestro del gremio, veía atentamente sin perder de vista al enorme dragón negro. Agachando la cabeza inhaló y exhaló una sola vez para luego deshacerse de su camisa flores para quedar solamente en unos pantalones cortos naranjas, y su cuerpo pequeño y vendado dándose a mostrar. De un momento a otro este empezó a crecer, de tal manera que su cuerpo estuvo al nivel de Acnologia._

_—¡Grraaaaaaaahhh!_

_Rugió Makarov para sujetar al enorme dragón por su cuello para frenarlo._

_—¡Maestro! ¡Detengase!_

_Exclamó una mujer pelirroja._

_—¡HUYAN!_

_grito el maestro haciendo un gran esfuerzo por empujar al dragón y evitar que tocará a los demás._

_Freed, otro del gremio sujetaba su hombro herido mientras veía la gran espalda del maestro._

_—En estás circunstancias no podemos dejarlo solo..._

_Dijo el peliverde a lo que la persona a su lado que se encontraba en el suelo se trataba de levantar mientras exclamaba._

_—¡No subestimes a Fairy Tail!_

_De otro lado estaba una mujer de vestido verde que se levantaba._

_—¡Vamos a aplastarlo!_

_Todos veían al maestro, otros lanzando palabras de apoyo y los demás listos para luchar. Ante lo escuchado Makarov les dedicó una cara enojada._

_—¡VAN A DESOBEDECER LAS ORDENES DEL MAESTRO HASTA EL ÚLTIMO MOMENTO! ¡MALDITOS MOCOSOS!_

_grito muy enojado porque no le hicieran caso. Esos niños, para el, todos ellos, eran sus hijos, unos hijos que el amaba con todo su corazón, él no permitiría que un dragón se los quitará, que los matará, el daría su vida por ellos._

_Ante sus palabras todos quedaron sorprendidos, Laxus, el nieto de Makarov veía con asombro como su abuelo daba todo por protegerlos, apretando los dientes y sintiendo impotencia, sentía como las lágrimas se asomaban por la comisura de sus ojos, cerrando los ojos tomó una gran decisión._

_Mientras tanto un chico pelirosa veía al dragón y Makarov con una cara molesta._

_—¡Soy un Dragon Slayer! ¡Yo soy quien debería..._

_—¡No es momento para eso Natsu!_

_Laxus tomando al pelirosa por su bufanda solo lo jalaba a lo que Natsu lo miro con furia._

_—¡Laxus! ¡Tú..._

_Sus palabras murieron al ver un par de gotas salir de sus ojos. Natsu estaba sorprendido, una de las personas que el consideraba como el mas fuerte debajo de Gildarts, lloraba._

_Erza veía al maestro y luego a Laxus y tomó una decisión para seguir al rubio mayor._

_—¡Maestro! ¡Por favor resista!_

_Con eso último siguió a los demás que empezaron a correr, sin ver atrás._

_Sin voltear a ver, Makarov lo sabía muy bien, ellos estaban huyendo._

_—Bien... Algún día lo entenderán— satisfecho el empujo nuevamente al dragón —Sus lágrimas están vacías. ¿Están tristes por que alguien va a morir?. ¿Están tristes por ver qué una persona va a ser asesinada?. La respuesta está en su corazón, mis pequeños mocosos— apretando los dientes y haciendo más fuerza, sintió como el dragón lo empujaba ahora a él —¡Vivan! ¡Y tengan un futuro!_

* * *

_En la sima del árbol Tenrō, una persona ya hacía viendo la pelea._

_—Así que ese es tu ahijado..._

_Una persona al lado de este hombre era una niña pequeña de unos 12 o 13 años, sus ojos eran de un verde esmeralda y su cabellera era rubia pálida, ondulada y larga. Esta era Mavis Vermilion, la fundadora y primera maestra de Fairy Tail._

_—Si, puedo ver qué sus corazones laten con pasión, miedo y dolor, así que por favor a..._

_—No tiene que decir nada más..._

_Dijo el hombre sonriendo en grande y viendo al cielo._

_—Lo haré_

_Respondió a lo que Mavis sonrió maravillada._

_—¡Tu corazón nunca deja de sorprenderme! ¡Incluso tu, salvarás a todos nuevamente!_

_El hombre bajo la mirada para ver a la maestra._

_—No lo hago por ti o por esos mocosos_

_Ante eso dicho Mavis detuvo su arrebato._

_—¿Que?_

_Pregunto ella sin entender nada y el hombre volvió a ver a la pelea._

_—Estoy feliz... Mavis_

_El hombre sintió unas lágrimas resbalar por sus mejillas y la fundadora de Fairy Tail estaba más que asombrada a lo que veía._

_—Ella..._

_El hombre sentía como algunos mocos salían de su nariz, enserio estaba llorando de mucha y gran felicidad y con su manga se limpiaba para luego agachar la cabeza y llorar con más fuerza._

_—Esta viva_

* * *

_—¡AAAAAHHHHH!_

_Makarov grito de dolor al sentir como las garras de Acnologia se enterraban en su pecho para luego hacerlo caer de espalda mientras la sangre escurría de su nueva herida en el pecho mientras Acnologia estaba sobre el._

_—¡GAAAAHHH JA... JA... JAJAJAJA!_

_Acnologia detuvo su andar para quedarse viendo a Makarov ante la risa repentina y la gran sonrisa que mostraba el hombre viejo._

_—Por fin... Por primera vez he actuado como un padre— pensó para ver el cielo azul con calidez —No tengo ningún arrepentimiento..._

_Cerrado los ojos, espera su final, el gran dragón abrió su enorme hocico para que una energía azul se creará dentro de su boca y está se arremolinara como si de un remolino se tratase._

_—Adios... Hijos..._

**_¡PUUUUM!_**

_Un gran y enorme impactó de un golpe se escuchó. De un miembro a otro Acnologia salió volando unos metros hacia atrás, para arrasar con árboles y piedras para al final estrellarse en una gran montaña._

**_¡BOOOOM!_**

_Fue el estruendo que se creó y una enorme nube de tierra se hizo._

_Makarov abría lentamente sus ojos, parpadeando su vista notó como el dragón del apocalipsis ya hacía estrellado en la anteriormente montaña._

_—¿Q-Que?_

_—Eres duro viejo, cualquiera que pueda detener a un dragón como ese, tiene mis respetos_

_Escucho Makarov una nueva voz, y no era la voz de sus mocosos, era una voz adulta y serena._

_De pronto empezó a encogerse de tamaño hasta ser pequeño nuevamente, jadeando, puso una mano en su pecho sintiendo su herida fresca. De un momento a otro una sombra lo cubrió por completo, viendo una mano vendada tocar su cabeza solo un segundo y sintió como su cuerpo se curó por completo en ese segundo, sus heridas contra Hades ya no estaban, su herida creada por Acnologia desapareció, no entendiendo nada estaba en shock total. Luego la persona nueva se paró frente el mientras el viento empezó a soplar y Makarov no perdió detalles._

**_(Naruto Shippuden OST - My Name)_**

_Lo primero que notó, fue una capa roja y con flamas negras, está parecía una capa parecida a la de Gildarts, nada más que más corta hasta la cadera y más cuidada, en sus pies ya hacían unas sandalias negras medio botas, veía un pantalón naranja, la capa al moverse con el viento, pudo ver su camisa de ciper color negra y tenía tres líneas naranjas en cada manga y en la parte inferior de la camisa, su mano derecha ya hacía completamente vendada. Un cabello rubio y corto se meneaba con el viento, moviendo un poco su cabeza, el tercer maestro de Fairy Tail miro un par de ojos azules y tres marcas en su mejilla, su cara se veía bien formada dando a entender la de un adulto y sin ninguna imperfección o arruga._

_Luego el hombre rubio posó su mirada en el dragón que ya se había levantado._

_—¡Aqui voy!_

_Impulsado por sus pies, como si de una bala y borrón se tratase, se lanzó a una velocidad sorprendente. Dando un giro hacia enfrente, estiró su pie derecho al ya estar cercas de Acnologia y dar una patada en todo el abdomen que se hundía._

_—¡Groaah!_

_El dragón negro dió un grito medio ahogado para que el hombre saltará hacia atrás y tomar distancia cuando el dragón empezó a caer hacia enfrente y de cara al suelo. El dragón un poco fuera de sus sentidos ante el golpe, vio al rubio._

_—¿Q-Quien eres t-tu?_

_El rubio oji-azul sonrió mostrando una dentadura blanca._

_—Whoa... Puede hablar, pero eso no es importante, pero te daré el gusto antes de que acaba contigo. Yo soy..._

_Con su puño derecho y cercas de la cara de Acnologia, tiro un gancho hacia arriba que dió en directamente en la mandíbula de Acnologia a lo que la cabeza de este se alzó._

_El maestro veía con boca abierta como este hombre había hecho caer al rey dragón._

_—Imposible..._

_Dijo en un murmuró._

_—¡Viejo!_

_—¡Maestro!_

_Makarov amplió de sorpresa sus ojos al ver a todos de nuevo aquí con el._

_—Ustedes... Yo les dije que..._

_—Yo estaba encontrá de esto_

_Comento Laxus acercándose a su abuelo para brindarle una mano con intención de ayudarlo a levantarse._

_—¿Pero tú crees que ellos correrían y dejarían atrás a un viejo decrépito?_

_Pregunto con cierta burla ligera para levantar a su abuelo._

_—Laxus..._

_Dijo sorprendido el nombre de su nieto._

_Erza tomó un paso al frente con su armadura y estirando su espada dió una orden._

_—¡Todos listos para atacar!_

_Exclamó ella y tres personas pasaron volando con unos gatos cargandolos._

_—¡Vamos Charle!_

_—¡Hagamos esto!_

_—¡Aye-Sir!_

_Wendy, Gajeel y Natsu tomaron una gran bocanada de aire al ya estar a una distancia considerada de Acnologia sin tomar en cuenta al rubio._

_—**¡Tetsuryu no Hoko!**_

_—**¡Tenryu no Hoko!**_

_—**¡Karyu no Hoko!**_

_Tres rugidos de dragón se unieron, siendo metal, viento y fuego he iban directo al rey dragón._

_El hombre rubio solo vio hacia atrás y solo un chasquido molesto._

_—Aparte de molestos y sus guerra contra Grimoire Heart, no dejan que uno se presente_

_Comento el para dar un paso hacia atrás y saltar muy alto._

_Makarov veía con sorpresa total el como sus hijo con una gran determinación y valentía se dedicaban a atacar al dragón._

_—¡Uuaaah!_

_Laxus empezó a envolverse con su magia de rayos mientras acumulaba todo lo que tenía._

_—¡Idiotas, ataquen con todo lo que tienen, y el que diga "No tengo mucho" le pateare el trasero!_

_Makarov sentía las lágrimas salir de sus ojos._

_—Ustedes... Idiotas_

_Dijo entrecortado el anciano._

_—**!Raijin Bolt!**_

_Laxus lanzó una gran corriente de rayos a lo que todos se unieron._

_—**Tenrin: ¡Blumenbatt!**_

_—**Ice Maker: ¡Arrow!**_

_—**¡Water Nebula!**_

_—**¡Soul Explosión!**_

_—¡A pasado tiempo desde que Raijinshu luchaban juntos! ¡AAHH!_

_—¡A DARLE CON TODO!_

_—¡AAHH!_

_Varios ataques mágicos se unieron para crear uno solo y este era casi del tamaño de Acnologia que llegó directo a él._

**_¡BOOM!_**

_Una explosión de magia se creó y está parecía mantener encerrado a Acnologia._

_Viendo que había oportunidad de atacar de nuevo, Laxus dió la orden._

_—¡Ahora ustedes, Slayers de pacotilla! ¡Denle con to..._

_—¡Dejenmelo a mi!_

_Exclamó una voz nueva que se escuchó por todo el lugar, mientras tanto Mavis unía sus manos, sentía un mal presentimiento._

_En el cielo apreciaron una luz azul que al bajar se hacía mucho más grande y brillante, cayendo en picada era el hombre que cargaba en su mano izquierda una enorme esfera blanca con cuatro cuchillas girar al rededor de la esfera que era el doble del tamaño de Acnologia._

_—**Chō Chō...**_

_Acnologia veía el ataque que venía y tembló levemente._

_—**Ōdama...**_

_Acnologia estiró sus alas para esparcir el rayo y liberarse pero fue demasiado tarde._

_—**¡Rasenshuriken!**_

**_¡BOOM!_**

_Una enorme corriente de aire se creó, que casi parecía un vendaval, todos al rededor salieron volando y más lejos los que eran los tres Dragón Slayer que estaban más cercas._

_—¡Quien es ese tipo! ¡Uggh!_

_—¡No te marees tan rápido, Natsu!_

_Exclamó happy al no poder detener sus vueltas en el aire, la corriente de viento era muy fuerte._

_—¡Yo soy! ¡OOOAAH!_

_Empujando con más fuerza el rubio antes de hacer explotar su ataque el grito con fuerza._

_—¡UZUMAKI NARUTO!_

**_¡BOOOM!_**

**•••**

—¡Tonto! ¡Tonto! ¡Tonto! ¡Tonto! ¡Tonto!

—Ya entendí, ahora dejame en paz...

—¡No te voy a dejar en paz!

—No me culpes

—¡¿Como no te voy a culpar?!. En vez de protegerlos de Acnologia, los protegi de ti

—Estas exagerando Mavis

—¡No estoy exagerando!

Naruto solo miro para otro lado, el dragón había alcanzado a escapar de su ataque antes de que explotase y la explosión masiva de su ataque se dirigía a la isla, casi borrando Tenrō del mapa, Mavis alcanzo a activa Fairy Sphere y protegerlos de la explosión y así dejándolos en un estado de invernacion que duraría 7 años.

—Por favor, pudo ser peor

—Exactamente

Discutir con la niña no serviría de nada, a lo que suspiro con resignación el rubio.

—Seran unos siete años largos

Comento para que Mavis soltará un bufido gracioso.

—¿Largos?. Si para ti siete años son como siete minutos

Naruto le tenía que dar la razón, cuando vives 3032 años, el tiempo deja de serte largo ya que con el tiempo, todo se te hace corto y le dejas de tomar importancia. No por nada era el Shinobi Inmortal.


End file.
